1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sublimable compositions. More particularly it is concerned with sublimable compositions comprising adamantane and other sublimable hydrocarbons and if necessary, containing effective components and antioxidants. Also, it is concerned with process for producing molded product from the above sublimable compositions, and sublimable multi-layer molded product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As supporters or carriers for retaining effective components such as perfume, moth-proofing agent and the like, there have hitherto been known non-volatile supporters such as agar gel, polyacrylamide and the like or sublimable carriers, etc.
With the non-volatile supporters, however, it is difficult to retain the effective components for a long period of time because the effective components evaporate as the supporters themselves are air-dried. Furthermore, the non-volatile supporters have the disadvantage in that water comes out or oozes from a molded product formed thereof. As examples of sublimable carriers widely used, camphor, naphthalene, p-dichlorobenzene, and the like can be listed. These sublimable carriers, however, have their specific odors providing a irritating and unpleasant feeling. Moreover, it is difficult to provide the sublimable carriers with the desired aroma.
Adamantane is also sublimable, non-toxic, chemically stable and water-insoluble, and it is thus known as a sublimable carrier. A carrier formed of adamantane alone, however, has the disadvantages in that the effective components contained therein volatilize more rapidly than adamantane sublimates, and they are consumed in a short period of time, and in that it is not possible to mold the carrier by a melt molding process.